


LEIA'S VOW

by blackillya



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Filk, Gen, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: INSPIRATION:  Episodes IV, V & VI





	LEIA'S VOW

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These were written around 1978 when I was a member of The Jedi Knights of Orange County
> 
> Sung to the tune of: SILENT NIGHT

VERSE ONE  
Alderaan. Planet dear  
Once my home, serene and clear.  
Your blue skies and tri sun beans.  
Twinkling stars in the bright violet eve.  
Sweet memories of thee.  
Sweet memories of thee.

VERSE TWO  
Alderaan. All life to me.  
Family, friends, the Crystal Sea/  
Memories of my childhood there  
Days of freedom, no fears, no cares;  
All of this is now gone.  
All of this is now gone.

VERSE THREE  
Alderaan. Now you are gone.  
I, and all fellow rebels, mourn.  
Rest in peace and know that now  
As I watch you die, I vow;  
You shall be avenged.  
You shall be avenged.


End file.
